


The Cage Without The Hawk

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And the Inquisitor shows up for a line, But the rest is 1 on 1 Cole - Hawke, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The whole Kirkwall crew is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Hawk, deserves to be free, free of me, Hawks should not be caged. But what will the cage do without the Hawk?”</p><p>“What...” he stopped walking, but didn’t turn. The late afternoon sun of the Western Approach beat down on his skin, “Will someone make him stop?” he demanded, voice cracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage Without The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic, as per usual for me, stems from a single line.
> 
> Why do I keep writing Handers fics even though no one reads them? Because I love them and fuck it. 
> 
> The Hawke I had in mind was my Kierian, but the only defining thing in this fic is that he's probably blue. Also, I saw someone once make a point that Cole wouldn't like Anders, at least initially, and they're right. But in this case, I think he's getting his idea of Anders through Hawke, and actually meeting him would be different.

“The taint, tearing and tugging , ripping me apart. Out of my head, out, out, out. Is it Justice or Vengeance, friend or foe, either will have their due.”

“What is he doing?” Hawke asked, faltering only a step.

“The Hawk, deserves to be free, free of me, Hawks should not be caged. But what will the cage do without the Hawk?”

“What...” he stopped walking, but didn’t turn. The late afternoon sun of the Western Approach beat down on his skin, “Will someone make him stop?” he demanded, voice cracking.

There was a low murmur of reprimand from the Inquisitor, but Cole didn’t stop.

“Hurt, so much hurting, I hurt them, hurt them all, hurt the Hawk. Hawks should fly free, but what will the cage do without the Hawk?”

Hawke spun on his heel to face Cole, kicking up the hot sand with it.

“He hurt so many people,” the spirit said in a quiet voice.

“I know he did,” Hawke, answered, no louder.

“He hurt you the most. Yet you do not let him go. Tears prickle, ‘Don’t ever leave’, where have you gone, love, where did you go? Vengeance will have it have it’s due. It always will.”

“I can’t just let him go! I Promised him forever...”

“Forever isn’t ever, it’s only a little while.”

“I know that! I know that, I-!”

“He’s hurting too,” the boy said.

“I know he his. He’s always hurt and I,” he grit his teeth, looking around the army that had started to march around them, “I could never help him. All I could do was ease his hurt, only for three years.”

“The Hawk smiles, love, life, longing, a smile that helps and hurts, love, don’t leave me. You make everything whole, wholesome, right. ‘One bright light in Kirkwall’ light of my life, love,” Cole paused, “You help his hurting.”

“How do you feel him? He’s...far away right now.”

“You carry his hurt on your shoulders, bare his burden. His hurt is connected to yours. You’re always connected.”

A small smile appeared on Hawke's face, and he made to turn again, but stopped when Cole spoke again.

“You bare many hurts. Queen of the sea, smile and laughter, empty heart, no warmth. The Hawk, smiles and laughs, kind, earnest, ‘A future for me’. Now she looks to the sky, for the Hawk.”

Hawke stopped again, face resigned to listen.

“The Wolf. Words strong, biting, hurting. Skin like veilfire, burning brightly, bound by past of pain.  The Hawke soothes the burn, makes light where there was darkness.”

Hawke bit his lip.

“Strong, shield of Kirkwall, hair bright like fire. Loyalty, deep and damning, like an endless well.”

Hawke sighed.

“The Pariah. Soft, soothing words, heart like gold. Blood on her hands, blood on the floor, broken bloody mirror, pieces on the floor. All alone, not anymore, not with the Hawk.”

Hawk kicked the sand.

“Another Hawk. A sister. True, soft, kind, sister. Simple. Brother, where did you go?”

“Are you,” his voice was low and tired, and not from the desert exhaustion, “Are you finished?”

Cole did not speak another word.

A hawk soared overhead.•

**Author's Note:**

> I am decently proud of Cole's dialog. And the fic inspiring line is the one about Hawks and cages.


End file.
